


Game Over

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Au-ish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-accident Gaster, Reader Insert, Second POV, Self Insert, Timelines, fluff?, reader is the first human to fall into the underground after chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground. But maybe one of the other humans that fell in the monster world before them might have a story that's worth telling aswell.</p>
<p>You are the first human to fall in the Underground after the death of King's and Queen's children. Most monsters lost hope and some others are hunting for human souls. Luckily for you, most of them don't even know for sure how a human looks like. With little to no memories left from your life on the surface, what will you do now in the world of monsters? Is it kill or be killed down here or will you gain some new friends during your adventure? Something more? Are you able to give them their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cursed mountains and spider bakeries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I'd love to hear opinions and constructive criticism over my work, it helps me improve a lot. :) Please feel free to correct any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Menancing dark grey storm clouds started to cover the sky. You pick up the speed as you find your way through the woods, jumping over fallen branches, avoiding a few boulders thumbled down the mountain now stuck between several trees, looking for shelter for the upcoming storm.

You throw your backpack down, the bumping sound of it hitting the rocks echoing while you sit on the cold edgy floor of the cave. Large rain drops fall from the sky on the green grass, on trees, streaming down from one leaf to another. The storm intensifies; a tipical summer-time storm. It’s most likely to stop after ten minutes of raining. It’s not that much of an obstacle. You could say you expected more out-of-the-ordinary things to happen on a mountain that is said to be cursed and inhabited by terrible child eating creatures. Seriously, who would believe that a monster just came down to the village and killed a child in the golden flower field. It was obvious that this story was only a fairytale meant to prevent disobedient kids from spoiling the beautiful flowers. And that’s why you were here in the first place, to prove that the legend is nothing more than a legend and that Mt. Ebott was a safe place to go. You liked the view and you wanted to make others come with you to explore, but they always turn down your invitation because they're afraid, you know they are. Chickens, you're gonna prove them there's nothing to worry about. Exept maybe wolves, but definetly not magic blood thirsty monsters.

You contemplate the stadiness of the cave while waiting for the rain to stop. You gaze deeply into the darkness of the cave. It would be really interesting to explore deeper inside and well, it seems like you’re stuck here until the storm ceases. You wouldn’t be yourself if you would’ve thought of the consequences of walking inside an unexplored cave all by yourself, without proper equipment. It’s not like a monster will pop out of nowhere right in front of you anyway. Right? The cave looks pretty much like a normal cave, but it’s impressing for someone who didn’t have the ocassion to see one on the inside themselves, like you, so you walk slowly, scrutinizing every detail.

The tunnel ends somewhere on the top of Mt. Ebott, on a small plateau. The dark clouds seem to be vanished leaving the sky clear and the sun shine bright warming your skin. You take a few steps around, your eyes still adapting to the strong light from ouside the cave. You shudder when you finally look down and notice you were walking on the edge of a large hollow pit. You take a step back, but you lose your balance when you slip on a wet rock.

You find yourself free falling into the nothingness beneath you. You feel your stomach twist in fear and shock and wrap your arms around your torso in an unconscious attempt to protect yourself, waiting for the impact.

\-----------------------------

You wake up in a golden flower bed. Your head hurts like hell and for a few moments you can’t remember why you are there. You swift yourself to a sitting position. _Oww._ The sudden pain striking your left arm reminds you. Right. You fell down here. And you got a broken arm. Great. At least you don’t seem to be badly injuried other than that. Too bad your flashlight broke when it hit the ground though, because there’s no light in there but the moon gleaming through the hole you fell in. Wait, the moon? Just how late is it already? But that’s not that important right now, you think. You must find a way to get out of there.

You manage to stand up on your feet. What now? You can’t see anything without your flashlight. You force yourself to see in the dark and you think you can see an entrance to another underground gallery. As you step closer you notice the entrance’s frame was beautifully sculpted in stone. That’s a good sign. Whatever this place is, it seems that is has been inhabited at some point. There has to be an exit for sure somewhere around here.

But walking further inside, your search is made difficult when you find that you have to find your way through numerous traps and puzzles. Like dealing with your broken arm was not enough of a challenge already. You passed all of them more or less safely. You got a few scratches, but the talking rock concerned you more than any life-threating ancient trap. It made you seriously question your own sanity.

After a while you finally get to what seems to be a puzzle-free area. You release a sigh of relief and walk down the alley, staring at the nice houses on both sides. You notice they look tidy, not at all how you imagined the ruins of an ancient city would look like. But what if… What if it wasn’t in ruins? What if there are people living here? Resting in their homes right now as you pass by their windows? Maybe you could find someone to help you find the way out. You don’t have the time to contemplate over the possibility of all of this to happen though, because a soft light shining through the bottom window of a building not far from you catches your attention. You stop in front of the door and read the text above out loud.

“Muffet’s Bakery.”

You could hear your stomach growl as you read the last word. You had a sandwich in your backpack, but a cupcake would be also nice. And maybe meet the locals, ask for directions… When you open the door, you are greeted by the sound of a small bell hanging above your head. The place looks nice, the walls and decorations are all shades of pink and purple; a few bows here and there. Welcoming and a little girlish. There’s someone talking behind the pay desk. Their clothes seem to match the decorations in the room.

“---yeah, we should bake muffins aswell tomorrow. Oh, look, a customer!” they say turning to face you. You step closer, eyes big in surprise. The cashier was a spider girl, not much taller than you. On one of her six arms was a spider, a normal looking one, but who can talk apparently, from what you heard of their discussion. It’s a fact now. You’re insane.

“Hello there! We were just closing, but I guess I can make an exception for you. What would you like, dearie?”

You are brought back to reality when you hear her talk to you. You shake off all of your thoughts and say as calm as posible. “Hi… Um… I…” You take a look at the glass case to your right. They only have donnuts. That’s fine, donnuts are good too. “I’d like a donnut, please.” You say smiling softly trying not to stare at the movements of her arms. It seems unreal to you and you are rather fascinated that terrified by the spider monster. One of her hands grabs a paper bag from the desk while another one grabs the donnut. Meanwhile, a third one types at the cash register. Now that you think of it, having three pairs of arms would prove to be really _handy_ at times. Her voice, once again, breaks your train of thoughts.

“Here. It’s 7G.” The spider, who you assumed was Muffet, says with a sweet voice, handing you the donnut and one hand extended to you, waiting for the payment.

“Um… Excuse me?...” You ask slightly confused.

“7G.” She repeats patiently. Well, this might be a problem. “Err… I’m sorry, but I don’t have that kind of currency. Um… Would this work?” You continued, shyly handing the spider your money, but she just stares blankly at it. “Oh my…” She interjects softly, almost whispering, rising one hand to cover her mouth. But then you hear the bell at the door and you turn starled towards the entrance.

“Well, so that’s how a human looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you see, I went back to the initial idea of the reader being the second fallen human (and also being the green one. It'll make more sense later). It's heavily headcanon because we don't really know much about what happened before the events of Undertale. But I hope you'll enjoy this :)


	2. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you meet Daisy. I made her based on the annoying dog X))) , it's kind of an anthropomorphic white dog (kinda like Toriel is a goat). Her personality is based off Bratty and Catty, but she's a little older, thus a little more serious than them. Just so you don't get confused, I know I didn't describe her well in the chapter.
> 
> Edit: I did a thing! So you have an idea how Daisy looks like.
> 
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/4b1428d53987b3ab71b7d29097cda469/tumblr_nzkmvq7sfW1ub6gmso1_1280.jpg

Standing in the door frame was an anthropomorphic dog like monster. Judging by their voice and clothing, you concluded is a she. Her fur was pure white, fluffy and soft looking. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced you as she was gazing at you with interest.

“I heard people gossiping about a human walking around the town, so I came here to see it for myself.”

“W-what is this place?” Before you could think, the words already tumbled out of your mouth.

“Umm. Well, I didn’t expect you to know that anyway. Come, I’ll explain everything in no time.”

After paying for your donnut, the dog monster waved goodbye to the spider girl, ignoring her perplexed look and stepping out the door. You followed close behind.

Later you found that the monster’s name was Daisy.  
After she gave you a short tour of the subterranean city, Daisy invited you to her place to spend the night. You didn’t had anywhere else to go, so you gladly took the offer. The night was pleasant, the monster was very nice to you, nicer than any human you’ve met before, and patiently answered every question you had on your mind about this magical place you found by pure accident. Daisy shared with you everything she knew about the War between humans and monsters and how monsters were banished to live in the Underground. She had also told you about the seven human souls needed to break the magical barrier that was keeping monsters trapped down there and how their king, Asgore, decided to collect all of the souls to free his people, enraged after he lost his both children (huh, that story kinda explained the legends).  
After another discussion comparing human and monster culture, both of you agreed that it’s time to catch some sleep. Daisy had work tomorrow and you were simply overwhelmed by the many events and information flooding your brain in such a short amount of time. You definetly needed to rest.

\------

Time has passed quickly. Like really really fast. You had lived with Daisy in her house for more than a year now. She told you that she used to have a room mate before you, but that she moved to her own place not long before you came. You both enjoyed each other’s company and Daisy was more than pleased that you moved in with her in her ex room mate’s place. Soon enough, she became like an older sister for you. The fun you two had together and the friends you made in the Underground started to slowly replace the blurred memories of your life on the surface. This felt like home now, and monsters were your family. You had let go a long time ago of the idea of returning to the surface anyway. At least after, from what you’ve been told, it was almost impossible for you to pass the Barrier. But that’s ok, you were happy here.

Sadly, those past weeks things didn’t seem so bright anymore. A strange feeling of guilt, accompanied by ocassional night terrors, started to grow in your chest, getting stronger as the days passed. Guilt for abandoning your previous life, for forgetting people who might have cared about you. Every day, voices were echoing inside your head, telling you how selfish and weak you had been for giving up trying to go back. You grew fond of all your monster friends and your life Underground, but something kept pushing you from the back, to find a way to reach the surface.

Daisy exhaled with a long sigh before looking back to you. “You know it’s very dangerous outside.” You give her a short nod. “You’re safe here with me, no one will hurt you here. But the king has soldiers and sentries searching for humans in the rest of the Underground. If you leave I won’t be able to protect you anymore.” “I know.” You said in a low tone. A long tensed silence followed. You felt like you were falling apart, two different persons fighting each other inside of you. Daisy spoke up breaking the silence. “I taught you everything I knew. If you really want to leave i can’t stop you. Just make sure this is what you truly want. S-stay safe, okay?” Her voice cracked a little at the last sentence and you could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes while leaning to pull you in a hug. You hugged her back tightly. You were going to miss her so much.

Your footsteps echoed through the dark purple tunnel. You felt shivers running down your back, but you knew it wasn’t because of the air getting colder and colder as you aproached the end of the corridor. You could feel incertitude in your footsteps. Why were you doing this? Was it curiousity? Was it guilt? Longing to see the sky once again? Your family? Or just boredom? Or maybe all of them.  
The tunnel seems endless. You lost count of minutes that passed since entering. You see the corridor taking a sudden turn to the left. Walking around the corner you now see the huge stone door separating the city from the rest of the Undergorund. You were a little confused as to why would they need such a thing, but you decided to ignore the tought. You take a deep breath and release it shakily before slowly opening the door. There was a whole new world behind it and anexiety began to boil inside you. Not for long though, because a freezing cold wind blew threw the crack of the door inside the dark tunnel, bitting your skin. So maybe the door was there for a reason after all.

As soon as you step outside you are greeted by a blinding white light and a violent blizzard whipping the ground, sending waves of snow to you. This is when you realize that your shirt and jeans were definetly not enough to keep your body temperature stable. You wrap your arms around your chest trying to protect yourself from the cold. Why didn’t anyone warn you about this before you left? A thought wanders your head, to give up on reaching the surface and go back to live with Daisy. She’d welcome you back hapilly for sure. But no, you’re determined to return to what was now ‘the human’s world’.  
You walk down the path finding your way through the thick layer of snow. On both sides of the path there was a dark forest with high trees, the upper branches touching the rocky ceiling of the cave. And silence. Except the wind howling through the woods. You recall something Daisy said about a small town called Snowdin, not far from where you two lived. There must be someone there to help you find shelter until the storm passes.  
The blizzard keeps cutting though your skin. Your face is paralyzed by the cold and you can feel your arms and legs go numb. But you must keep going. If you stop now you’ll probably freeze to death. You stop there for a moment, dizzy and frozen. You take a few steps. Another one. Good. You must continue walking. Every step forward is a progress. But it’s not enough. Every move hurts. You can’t feel your body anymore. You’re not gonna make it. You collapse, your aching face and body in the cold snow. Then everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, would anyone be interested in some silly funny/happy short stories with the reader and Daisy from when the two lived together? Just wondering X)


	3. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update, I'm a slow writer and I found it really diffcult to write reader's first interractions with the skeleton brothers, I have no excuse for taking so long to update. T_T
> 
> Anyway, if anyone was wondering how Daisy looks like I made a thing here!
> 
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/4b1428d53987b3ab71b7d29097cda469/tumblr_nzkmvq7sfW1ub6gmso1_1280.jpg
> 
> And also check my tumblr, raz-creations.tumblr.com , you can send me suggestions and/or questions if you'd like or just drop by and talk. I love talking to new people :)

You wake up on a coach wrapped in warm blankets. The room is dark and you can barely see around you, not that you put much effort into it. You’re exhausted and, despite the warm house you found yourself in, you’re still cold. You don’t care that much where you are and the calming atmosphere somehow made you feel safe, so you lay back and curl inside the blankets trying to fall asleep again. Whoever brought you here would’ve hurt you already if they really wanted to so you have no reason to worry, right?

But as you start to doze off you don’t see the figure watching you from the darkness of the room. At least not until they started to approach the couch, stopping in front of it not far from where your face was. It seems like they didn’t notice you were awake. You slightly open one eye to peek at the strange silhouette only to notice two bright white pinpricks glowing in the dark, looking like they are focused on you. Okay, as much as you were already accustomed with monsters after the year you spent in the Underground, even with the most intimidating ones, it still sent an ice cold shiver down your spine. But you manage to hold still. Finally the figure shifts their gaze away from you and slowly walks away. You feel a weight lifting off of you the moment they stop starting at you. You have no idea why you felt so nervous in the first place. Without even realizing it you release a breath you didn’t knew you were holding. Oops. They seem to notice the sound of your relieved puff and stop in place for half a second, then turn around to face you again. There’s no hiding it anymore, you think.

“so the human’s awake.” you hear a low male voice coming from the silhouette. All you manage to do is nod while moving your body to a sitting position. He rises a hand and with a silent snap of his fingers a dull warm light coming from a lamp next to the couch illuminated the room. Now you can see the features of the stranger’s face and you realize that in front of you was a literal living skeleton. You’ve met many different kinds of monsters, but, well, this was something new. Oh, come on, he’s just a monster like all the others you’ve seen so far. Don’t be rude. He was probably the one who saved you from freezing to death and offered you shelter in what seems to be his house. Don’t just stare saying nothing.

“Where am I?” Smooth. You must get rid of your habit of asking people you jusy met questions like that. You didn’t even tell him your name. That wasn’t nice of you, _______, not nice at all. A moment passes until you correct your mistake.

“Um, I’m sorry, I shouldn’ve introduced myself first…” You extend an arm towards the skeleton expecting him to shake your hand as you tell him your name. You wait patiently, smiling, but he just stares dumbfounded, like he didn’t expect you to act like this. Your smile starts to slowly turn into a confused frown. The monster must’ve noticed because he seems to wave off his dizziness and gives your hand a hesitant shake. Despite the wide grin plastered on his face you get the feeling that he’s not _smiling_.

“name’s sans. sans the skeleton. _ice_ to meet you.”

“Ohmygod.” You say under your breath snorting and rising your free hand to cover your mouth. “Was that… a pun? That’s horrible.” You’re smiling though.

You see Sans’ face light up a little at your reaction to his joke. “you like it? because i got a ton more.” He winks. “a skele _ton_.”

You try to hold back but a low laugh escapes your teeth. The skeleton seems to be more relaxed now aswell, but you can still feel his tone being kind of distant.

“listen, kid-”

“SANS! I HEARD VOICES!” Someone shouting interrupts, storming down stairs. It was another skeleton, much younger and a little shorter than Sans. He rushes next to him, facing you, and his jaw bone drops when he settles his curious gaze on you. After a few moments, he manages to speak up.

“ARE YOU REALLY A HUMAN?” The young skeleton asks you with big sparkling eyes. You chuckle.

“At least from what I remember, yes, I am human.” You can see his facial features light up with your response and you can’t help a genuine smile.

“WOWIE, THAT’S GREAT! YOU CAN TRY THE NEW PUZZLES THEY BUILT FOR CAPTURING HUMANS! AND I MADE ONE MYSELF TOO! I JUST FINISHED IT TODAY! AND, AND MAYBE SHOW YOU MY ACTION FIGURINES AND…” words were flooding out of the kid’s mouth so fast that it got your head spinning. Thankfully, the excited rambling of the young skeleton was cut short by Sans’ casual voice.

“take it easy on them, bro. you can show them the puzzles tomorrow, but i think they need some rest now. what do you say of another bed time story?”

“OK!” the younger brother yells in excitement, breaking the short-lived silence. Wow, this guy was pretty noisy for how small he was. Sans gives his brother a pat on the shoulder who then races upstairs, probably to his room. He follows aswell, climbing the stairs rather lasily comparing to the other skeleton, shooting you a stare as to tell you to wait right there where you were.

A few minutes pass. You didn’t really keep track of time at that moment, but soon enough you hear a door shuting and footsteps creaking down the stairs. Sans walks in the room and stops in the se spot in front of you, his expression stern.

“now pay attention, kid. i want to ask you a favor. please be nice to my brother tomorrow. it’ll make him very happy. and don’t try anything stupid.” Here he pauses for a moment while the light in his eye sockets disappear leaving the holes where his eyes would've been darker than the void itself.

"or else you’re gonna have a bad time."

His voice was deep and almost whispering and long with his blank gaze gave him a menancing look. It gave you goosebumps. That being said though, the pinpricks in his eyes returned and he left back upstairs, entering the room next to his brother’s.

The morning passed in the blink of the eye, either because of you still being a little sleepy or because of Papyrus’ restless personality. Or maybe both.  
The small skeleton was a very nice and curious kid and even though you’ve grown fond of him from the very first moment you had to admit that his energy was rather tiring. On the other hand, his brother stood at the table carelessly sipping from a bottle of… was that ketchup?...

Soon after breakfast Papyrus couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed you by the whirst dragging you after him towards the living room and signing you to sit down on the carpet. You did so and so did Papyrus. Sans simply walked past you and threw himself on the coach.  
It started as a discussion, no, more as a rain of questions the kid shoot you faster than you could answer. Ha ha, his enthusiasm was endearing. Later, all of this turned in some kind of anatomy lesson where you explained Papyrus how much you knew about how the the human body works while he was interestedly scrutinizing your left hand.

“NO WAY!” The young skeleton yelled, jumping on his feet still holding your hand, glaring at it even more intensly than before.

“I’m serious.” You said trying your best to hold back a giggle.

“SO YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU ARE BASICALLY A SKELETON UNDERNEATH ALL YOUR FLESH?”

“Yup.”

“SANS, DID YOU HEAR THAT? IT’S ALMOST LIKE THEY’RE ONE OF US!"

“that’s great, bro.”

Sans’ voice was obviously lacking any trace of enthusiasm, but that didn’t stop his brother from running around you before jumping on your back to hug you happily.

“And I guess that makes us even better friends, don’t you think?” You smile wide at Papyrus whose face brightens even more (if that is even possible).

“YES, OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU EVER HAD!” You giggle at the innocence of Pap’s statement.


	4. 'Impossible' is not a scientific term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I felt like it was enough for a chapter...? Sorry, I tend to write short and numerous chapters.
> 
> Consider this some kind of Christmas gift. Happy holidays everyone! :)

Much to Papyrus’ disappointment, the moment was interrupted by the low creak of the couch as Sans lazily rised, followed by his deep voice.

“seems like’s the time for me to go. by the way, didn’t your friends invite you to go play outside, Paps?”

“OH, YOU’RE RIGHT, SANS!” The monster let’s go of you springing back on his feet. “I’M GOING TO GRAB A FEW THINGS AND I’LL GO.” Then he dissapears in his room. You can clearly hear the sound of toys being thrown around on the floor before Papyrus made his appearence again, holding a small colorful backpack most likely full of toys, you think. He waves goodbye at the two of you and rushes outside.

As you look back at Sans you notice him just finishing to put on a white lab coat.

“and you’re gonna come with me.”

\------------------

Your head is still spinning after the unespected flash and sensation of the world stretching and twisting around you followed by the sudden wave of heat enveloping you.  
The familiar voice of the short skeleton calling for you to follow made you try to ignore the nausea feeling you had and walk towards him even though you were still a little unsure on your shaky legs.  
The two of you stop in front of a big metallic door. You notice Sans looking up to one of the security cameras.

“it’s me.”

The door opens with a loud puff and the whirring sound of spinning gears. Sans steps inside and you reluctantly follow. The building looks even bigger from the inside. The walls are painted a pure, sterile white like most of the equipment which was carefully organized and sorted in categories. From place to place there are several machines whose purpose you can’t figure out.  
As you walk further inside, a corner at the opposide end of the room catches your attention. It’s all messy contarsting with the tidy rest of the lab. The pieces of an odd looking machine were scattered on the floor along pieces of paper which most likely fell off the desk nearby. There was a warm orange light above the desk making it stand out even more in the blueish white light around. You spot someone working at the desk. And it looks like whoever this is they were too focused on their work to even acknowledge your presence. They groan in distress while crinkling another piece of paper and annoyedly throwing it on the floor along with the others. Sans walks closer to them stopping behind their chair.

“you should take a break, gaster. you’ve been working yourself _down to the bone_.”

The person at the table jumps off the chair to their feet? (it’s hard to tell because of the long black robe they’re wearing) visibly startled, but they relax as soon as they see Sans staring at them with his usual goofy grin.

“Ah, I see you didn’t get rid of your habit yet.” The voice was surprisingly melodious.  
“what habit?” Sans tryes to sound innocent, but his grin widens.  
“You well know what I’m talking about. Your habit of sneaking behind me and cracking bad jokes when I least expect it.”  
“nope, sorry. i have no idea.”

You now have a better sight of the stranger as he is now fully standing in front of Sans while having this friendly conversation. He’s tall. Very tall. While you and Sans were about the same height, the other skeleton-like monster seems to be at least two heads taller than both of you. He wears a black robe entirely covering his feet underneath his white lab coat. His eye sockets somehow resemble Sans’, black with two white glowing lights for ‘eyes’. His mouth was toothless, the pitch black smile spreading across his face while talking to the other skeleton, eagerly signing with his hands while speaking. You can’t help but notice the two holes in his skeletal hands.

You jerk as you snap back to reality, startled by the sudden attention directed to you after Sans makes a lazy move with his hand towards you. Two pairs of white lights are focused on you now, the stranger’s expression being one of astonishment, making you shift your weight from one foot to another forcing a nervous smile. You raise a hand as in an unfinished wave and let out a shy ‘hi’. Great way to introduce yourself to someone.

“I see.” You can hear the scientist’s low voice as he comes closer scanning you from head to toe with his ‘eyes’. His tall posture and white face were at least intimidating. The monsters in the rest of the Underground were very different from what you were used to from your time spent in the city with Daisy were monsters were mostly anthropomorphic versions of animals you’ve seen above ground. The variety of shapes and sizes monsters could have amazed you. But they’re all just monsters still.

“Let me introduce myself. I’m Dr. W. D. Gaster, Royal Scientist.” Gaster’s melodious voice resounded thrpugh the air to your your ears while he extended a skeletal hand to you. Wow, the Royal Scientist? He must be an important person then. You take his hand with a weak grip. His, in return, is more firm as he shakes your hand. The hard bone-like structure of his hand feels cold against your palm.  
You’re not sure how to react. You get easily flustered when talking to important people and the Royal Scientist really sounded like an authority to you. You only manage to mumble a few words.

“I-I’m _______.” Your voice is quieter than normal.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, _______. I guess you weren’t informed as to why you were brought here.” Gaster stated. You just nod. “Okay, then allow me to explain your purpose here.”

You take a look behind Gaster to see Sans who doesn’t pay any attention to the two of you anymore and is instead looking over Gaster’s notes and blueprints. You focus back on the scientist when he speaks again.

“Well, after The War, many monsters started to think about how to break the Barrier and return to the surface. People came up with many ideas, some less peaceful than others. Most people agreed on a non-violent way to find a solution to our problem, a scientific way. But after the loss of his both children, the king decided that taking the souls of 7 humans would be much faster. However, I still think science is the answer. You see, ‘impossible’ is not a scientific term. We did numerous experiments, but without a human soul we can’t obtain any results.” A pause. “I’m asking you to help.”


	5. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An even shorter chapter, forgive me. But hey, things get more shippy starting from the next chapter. (:

Sans was carefully reading the technical specifications written in wingdings around the sketches of the machine he and Gaster were working at since he could remember. He knew this project was important to Gaster, even more important than finding a way out to the surface, and that he worked for a lifetime to make it happen. And now they were so close. So close. But this wasn’t the reason why they needed a human. Their ‘little project’ could wait. They needed to give people hope. Freedom. As Gaster would say, ‘it’s for the greater good’.

But something from Gaster’s speech broke his train of thoughts.

“what?!” He turned his gaze towards Gaster, his expression looking almost shocked. He left the blueprints fall from his hands, some landing back on the desk and some adding to the mess that was on the floor. Did he…? Did he just asked the human for help? To collaborate? This is what he wanted? That is foolish! Foolish! Humans’ actions are unforseeable! They knew a little about humans in the Underground, but the rumours said even worse things about those creatures. Trusting a human is no good. They could just any time stab them in their back. Maybe even literally.

“gaster, you can’t just-” Sans is cut off by Gaster suddenly rising his hand as in telling him to stop. A moment of silence passes in which Gaster takes a few steps closer to the skeleton before he speaks, his voice calm like it was before.

“As you see, I’m in charge here, therefore it’s my decision to make.”

Sans cracks his mouth wanting to say something, but is again interrupted by the scientist.

“Do you trust me?”

“...yes, but…” His voice lowers here. “...i don’t trust them.”

Gaster politely excuses himself to the human and asks them to wait before he guides Sans into a backroom by gently pushing one of his shoulders in a parental way. He lets out a soft sigh, patiently waiting for Sans to speak up, knowing that the short skeleton had a lot of protests prepared.

“it’s too risky.” The words finally came out in an almost whispered voice. A short pause. “you heard what people say…”

“Legends have nothing to do with the real facts, Sans.”

“i know, i know… but we don’t exactly know what they’re capable of. not me, not you, even the king.”

“But they don’t know what we’re capable of either. It’s a whole new world for them and if they did nothing wrong so far, from my informations, I doubt they’ll do now. Besides, everything will be much easier if the human agrees to cooperate.”

Sans takes a deep breath. “...you’re right.”

“Great. I’m glad you agree with me, because the human must stay somewhere and I can’t let them sleep in the lab, can I?” Gaster said, a small relieved grin returning on his face while he turns around to leave waving for Sans to follow.

“wait! you mean…”

“Yes. Now you can better keep an eye socked on them, isn’t this what you wanted?”

“it is, but-”

“It’s settled then.” 

All Sans could do was let out a low annoyed groan and follow Gaster back to the main room.

\--------

Gaster definetly needed your help for a great cause, but, well, you would be lying if you said you weren’t more concerned about the fact that Sans didn’t seem happy at all to have you stay in his house than about the future of monster kind at the moment. The skeleton was silent since that moment (not that you two spoke much before anyway), but you could sense the tension in the air. When you arrive back to his house you find Papyrus watching TV on the sofa, dozzing off. You notice Sans force a smile before walking over to him.

“c’mon, big guy.” He whispered softly while carefully lifting his little brother, carrying him to his room.

Not long after that Sans returned, storming to the kitchen (quietly enough not to wake Papyrus though), ignoring you, who were now sitting on the couch, staring down at your fidgeting fingers. Sans returns to the living room with a bottle of ketchup. You think you saw him hesitate for a moment if sitting next to you on the couch, but he just takes a sip of ketchup (ew) and starts pacing back and forth around his pet rock. Wait, what? Pet rock? Uh, you already met a talking rock, so, er, nevermind.

“I-I could, uh, anytime go stay at the inn if you, uh, don’t want me to stay here.” You finally decide to say.

“no.” He put the ketchup bottle down near his odd pet’s tank, sighing. “i hate making promisses, but i did promise him to let you stay here.” He then walks upstairs only to return with a blaket and a pillow which he throws on the couch next to you.

“it’s late already and we have work to do tomorrow. It _matress_ you to be well rested.” Sans says with a wink, trying to ease the atmosphere.

“Ok. Good night.” You tell him, unsuccesfully trying to hold back a snort, while he walks away to his room. He lazily waves in respone without turning his gaze to you.


	6. Snowy nights & hot chocolate

You’ve been living with the skeleton brothers for two weeks now. Everything is fine, Papyrus is excited to have a new friend and his beaming personality got to your heart. And Sans started to act less distant towards you than before. That made you feel like a weight lifted off your back; to know that he was ok with you staying there. And even more, you started to feel like he may even be your friend now, but you weren’t entirely sure if he tought of you that way. Mostly because of that moments when he would avoid your gaze or even avoid you for a short while. But well, other than that few moments he looks notably less tense than he was in the first few days.

The other monsters in Snowdin welcomed you warmly. It seems like most of them didn’t knew how a human actually looks like. Now that you realize, most people you talked to since you fell Underground didn’t knew you were human. Sans told you it’s better this way. And you agreed with him because of obvious reasons. But everything was fine.

The determination research was going well too. Dr. Gaster proved to be very careful not to hurt you whenever he needed to study your soul. The glowing bright green heart, ‘the very essence of your being’, was the main source of raw determination for the research and you were more than happy to stay here and contribute to such a great cause. Even if that meant to delay achieving your goal to reach back to the surface. It may be from the low amount of determination left in your body after all the tests, who knows, but you didn’t feel the need to go back as much as before. You had the feeling you were being useful down here, a feeling you don’t recall to have felt above ground.

Things were running smoothly. You couldn’t be happier. You still felt bad for leaving Daisy though, but, hey, maybe you’ll visit her sometime? Yeah, that would be nice.

But right now you can’t really let your mind wander. You, Papyrus and Sans are playing board games. It was Pap’s idea, of course, but you couldn’t be happier to join. Pap is such a sweetie, like, all the time. Did you say already how much you loved this kid?  
The young skeleton was extremly vocal about his every move and stategy, while Sans was more interested in finding a confortable position on the carpet to take a nap than the game itself, but forced himself to stay focused for the sake of his little brother.  
You stood there for hours, 3 hours maybe? Wow, time flies fast’ And Papyrus was getting noticeably sleepy. Despite his protests he let himself being taken to his room. Sans sat next to Papyrus’ bed, story book in his hands, and you sat next to the bed aswell, on the floor. It was a thing now, after Pap insisted, that you would read him his bed time story with Sans. Well, you only had a few lines (the character’s dialogue) you already learned by heart. Papyrus enjoyed the way you were trying to imitate various characters’ voices.

After Papyrus fell asleep, both you and Sans creeped out of his room, carefully not to wake him up. Sans slowly closed the door with a low click.

“hey, uh, i was wondering, it’s still not that late and i was wondering what are you up to?”

You shrug. “I don’t know, watching shitty movies until I fall asleep maybe? Wanna join?”

“yeah, sure.” You can notice the soft cyan glow of his cheekbones despite the low light in the room.

Sans wanders to the kitchen while you head to the living room to put a random movie from the few DVDs the skeleton brothers have before burying yourself on a side of the sofa, in the pile of blankets and pillows. The warmth of your cozy cocoon is perfect for this snowy day in Snowdin. Actually, every day is snowy in Snowdin. It doesn’t matter, it just felt nice.  
Finally, you see Sans returning from the kitchen holding two steaming mugs. He plops himself next to you on the blankets and hands you one of the mugs, which you take, wrapping your hands around it and feeling its warmth, lips curling in a smile.

“Thanks. You know you didn’t have to.” You say taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It’s so good and you love hot chocolate.

“no problem, that’s what friends do after all, right?”

Sans’ words warmed your heart more than any hot drink could. So he did think you two were close enough to be considered friends. Your smile widens and the movie starts. You remember this movie from before falling into the Underground. You were serious when you said you’d watch shitty movies. But you didn’t mind, it is just something to fill your time until you go to sleep. And having company was nice.

You feel Sans leaning forward to put his mug down on the coffee table, then leaning back on his back, shifting in his spot trying to find a comfier position, a little closer to you, spreading his arms on top of the backrest of the sofa. You can see in the corner of your eye that his eyes are still focused on the screen, but he’s smiling slightly wider than usual. Hmm, that’s an interesting change of state, isn’t it? But you can’t say you don’t like this sudden unexpected kind of attention from him. You lean on your back, your shoulders barely touching his radius, leaning little closer as well. The flush in his cheekbones is barely visible in the dim light, but you notice it anyway. You have to admit to yourself that you find it cute and you can’t help the smug grin spreading across your face.

You fell asleep halfway through the movie.

\--------------

A soft light caressing your face wakes you up from your deep sleep. Where did this light come from without a sun to make the difference between night and day was still a mystery after such a long time spent underground. It was different than sunlight, but it wasn’t bad. Nevertheless, you got used to it. But what you weren’t quite (well, actualy not at all) expecting to find in the morning was you and Sans tangled together in the blankets on the couch. You felt blood rush in an instant up to your cheeks in hot streaming waves.

Your bodies are wrapped in blankets and he is behind you clingging tight with his arms around your waist, his head resting on your back as it would on a pillow, snorting softly and your legs tangled together in a way you couldn’t quite figure out yourself. You can feel his warm breath against your back. Did a skeleton even need to breathe? It doesn’t really matter, you are too busy with freaking out at the moment to even care about it. And you were sure you were a flushing mess right now.

You try to free yourself from his grip, but Sans turns out to be more powerful than he seems. The skeleton’s only response at your almost desperate attempt to escape is he wrapping his arms tighter around you letting out a louder snort. You groan in frustration. He’s pretty strong for someone with no muscles.

Ok, now focus and think of something to do. What do you do now? Papyrus should be up for school soon. Oh, there he is. The little skeleton rushes down the stairs, as usual, but stops when he notices you. He may be a kid, but he did notice your situation. He smirks at you in a teasingly and amused way. Kids in school are a bad influence, you say to yourself. But luckily to you, his normal smile and tone are back as he shouts his usual enthusiastic “‘MORNING!” which causes Sans to jerk awake. He notices your position and springs to his feet, dark blue blush spreading across his face. Even though you were flustered yourself you couldn’t help but giggle softly under your breath at his reaction.

The rest of the morning went as usual, you cooked breakfast for everyone (Sans is too lazy to cook and at least you could do), Papyrus got ready for school. You offered to take Paps at school that day and he was more than happy. You weren’t sure why exactly, it wasn’t the first time you were taking him to school, but you realized soon after, when you left the house.

“HUMAN?”

“Hm?”

“DID YOU NOTICE SANS IS ACTING WEIRD AROUND YOU?”

“Is he?”

“YEAH, HE’S NOT PAYING ATTENTION AND… WELL, WEIRD. LIKE IN THAT KIND OF MOVIES… DO YOU THINK MY BROTHER LIKES YOU?

“Hm, I don’t know.”

“YOU SHOULD TALK TO HIM.”

“Oh, look Paps, isn’t this your friend?”

A small white monster kid with a big blue hat that seems to be made of ice approaches you. Perfect timing.

“Hey, Papyrus! Did you see my new hat? Isn’t it beautiful?”

Papyrus waves before walking with his friends inside the school building, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Did Sans truly like you? More important, did you like him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fiction lacks enough puns. I'm awful with puns. Sorry


	7. Calm day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than usual because I started to write a chapter and then I realized that maybe it'd be better if I write a filler chapter before diving deeper into the plot. So next update coming soon, very soon.

You are making yourself a sandwich. After a while of searching around the skelebros’ kitchen for something to eat you concluded that this is your only option. You know they don’t have a wide variety of food, but, hey, hope never dies. Anyway, you definetly need to go grocery shopping these days.

Sans is sleeping on the couch in the living room. Strange. Not that he’s sleeping in the middle of the day, that’s quite normal, but the fact that he managed to fall asleep on the sofa and not at the table or even directly on the floor. He has the habit of falling asleep almost anywhere. Lazybones. You chuckle a bit at the thought.

Since you can’t think of anything to occupy your time with inside the house you decide to go for a walk. Slipping on your winter coat (which you hardly found at the store. Monster anatomy is so diffrent from humans’) and grabbing your sandwich, you walk to the front door. You can hear children playing outside in the snow. Ah, you love snow. Such a beautiful day. The refreshing cold air hits you as you open the door. But the air is not the only thing that hits you. A snowball flew at top speed and stopped right. Into. Your. Face.  
The sudden change in temperature sent bolts of lightning through your body making you shiver. You hear footsteps approaching you.

“HUMAN, I’M SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” This kid is too innocent for his own good.

“Yeah, Pap, I’m ok.” You say wipping the snow away from your face. “But know that you’ll have to pay for this sooner or later.” The skeleton frowns and looks away when you say that, visibly distressed by your statement. You struggle to hold back your giggles as you gather snow in your hands and continue. “So why not now?”

In the blink of the eye the snowball hit the side of Papyrus’ skull. He lets out a startled yelp, but bursts into laughter shortly after.  
The rest of the kids joined, resuming the snowball fight and in no time, snowballs were thrown around from all over the place. Let the war begin.

 

Of course it was only a matter of time until you got all soaked with melting snow. It seems like Papyrus didn’t mind the cold, but you couldn’t feel your arms and legs anymore and your wet clothes didn’t help you preserve your body heat either. So you tell the kids that you can’t play anymore and rush back inside as fast as possible. You race upstairs grabbing a row of spare clothes and throw the ice cold clothes off. You slip into the dry shirt and shorts, but it’s not enough to keep you warm. Still slightly shivering you head back to the living room looking for a blanket. Downstairs you are not at all surprised to find Sans still lounging on the sofa.

“woah kid, ya look _chilled to the bone_.” He says grinning.

You roll your eyes trying to conceal a smile. “Ha ha, very funny. Can I sit now?”

“be my guest.”

Sans shifts in a sitting position to let enough space for you on the couch. But he’s using the only blanket, damn it. Just sitting won’t warm you up.

“hey, c’mere.”

You look up and your eyes grow big when you see Sans with one arm stretched holding half of the blanket up. You feel heat rising to your cheeks. Well, maybe this’ll do.

“I thought you don’t have any body heat.” You say trying to hide your rosy cheeks.

“i don’t. but it’d still be a good idea to put something warmer on you.”

Well, he’s right. You crawl closer to him and he wraps the blanket around you with his arm. It’s better, but you’re still shaking a little from the cold.

Suddenly you feel warmth against your chilled skin. It feels so nice and without even realizing it you find yourself leaning towards the source of the heat. Sans’ ribcage vibrates softly as he lets out a low chuckle. That’s when you realize that Sans is actually the source. You push your hands against his ribcage to lift yourself up.

“You said you don’t have body heat.” You are curiously staring at the soft blue light coming from underneath his clothes. It looks like his bones are glowing. “What’s this?”

“just a small a magic trick.” Sans shrugged.

“Didn’t knew you can do this with your magic.”

“heh, it’s _snow_ big deal, i’m just _warming_ up.”

“Saaaaaaans.” You grab a pillow and throw it in his face. He makes no effort to dodge, it just hits his lazy face and falls on the floor.

“ok ok, just… _chill_.”

“That was bad, even for you.” You giggle.

“i think it was pretty _egg_ celent.”

“Too bad, ‘cause it’s _Fri_ day. You see, _toucan_ play this game.”

“i relish the fact that you've _mustard_ the strength to _ketchup_ to me.”

“Wow, _bake_ it easy.” You start laughing harder.

“you’ve _goat_ to be kidding me.”

“Seriously, this is getting _hawk_ ward.”

“c’mon, don’t give me the _cold_ shoulder.” He winks at you and you shove him playfully.

Both of you calm down and you sit back in your previous postition, this time however resting your head on Sans’ shoulder while he rubs soothing circles on yours with his thumb. Your stomach aches from laughter, but you’re not cold anymore. Both of you enjoy a confortable silence, the only sounds in the room being the distant laughter of the kids playing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I can't write happy moments D:


	8. Dark darker yet darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Gaster

The hums of the River Person echo through the cavern along the the splash of water against the sides of the boat. It is a pleasant silence (except for the River Person’s occasional ‘tra la la’s) as you and Sans head to the Lab in Hotland to check on Gaster’s progress on the determination research.

The trip came to an end and the two of you finally arrive at the entrance of the big white building. Sans knocks on the door as usual, but, except of the metallic sounds of bone hitting the metal, there is no response. A few other knocks follow and after several moments of silence there is still no response. You can sense Sans’ slight uneasiness as he searches for a hidden button somewhere around the door frame. The door opens as he presses it. You wonder why he never used it so far.

The Lab is unusually quiet and there’s no sight of anyone in the main room. Strange. Your footsteps on the pale blue floor seem disturbingly loud thanks to the lack of any background noise. After you checked every possible place (known by you) where the scientist could be he was still no where to be found. You could notice sweat forming on Sans’ skull as he begins to seem more nervous. He then dashes to a side room you’ve never entered before and doesn’t notice when you follow. The skeleton’s concern unsettles you, but all the previous worry is washed off by the shock, confusion and curiousity that take over you when you enter the next room.

It is like a secret laboratory under the main one and it seems to be a lot bigger. The light is dim and greenish in color, the atmosphere sending shivers down your spine. You have the feeling you should not be here. And there’s no denying that when all of the sudden Sans snaps at you.

“you shouldn’t have followed me! go back to the main level and wait me there.”

You can’t read Sans’ expression, but you know for sure that you’ve never seen him like this before.

“I-... The elevator ran out of power… I, uh, can’t go back.” You mumble.

Sans mutters something to himself, irritation visible on his facial features. He calms himself down exhaling in a long sigh. His voice is now low and a little unsure. “ok. stay close.”

You two walk further down the corridor with you on Sans’ heels as he finds his way through the lab. It remninds you of a maze. You could get lost here. This place is huge.

As you enter a long corridor ( another one of the countless rooms and corridors you already passed through), a light at the end of it catches your attention. The source seems to be inside the next room. Shadows are casted on the walls signing a presence inside.

You almost bump into Sans when he stops abruptly in the doorway. You step beside him. His expression is one of horror, his eye sockets black hollow voids. You can’t really blame him as the same feeling took over you less than a few seconds later when you notice one of the machines you recall seeing in the main lab the first day you came there. But it’s not the machine itself that horrified you, but what it was built to do; it seems like it concentrates magic into a massive ball of energy which opens like a portal to… nothingness? The void? You’re not sure, it seems impossible to you, but same you could say about it’s light. Or better say lack of light. No, it’s like the opposite of light, like it produces darkness. It’s like reality itself is tearing at the seams.

“Dark, darker, yet darker…”

Only when he speaks you finally notice Dr. G. eyeing the machine same as you and Sans do, but instead with interest, fascination, almost pride.

“The darkness keeps growing.” He continues. “The shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings negative. This next experiment seems very, very interesting... “ He turns his gaze to you and Sans. “What do you two think?”

Your mind is blank at the moment, still processing what is happening around you, but Sans seems to undertand completly.

“what i think?! i think you’re crazy!”

And it seems he doesn’t agree with the scientist.

“the timelines are unstable! we don’t know how it’ll affect your magic, it could turn into a disaster!”

“But there is a possibility-”

“there is NO possibility, Gaster!” Sans cuts him off. You never saw the skeleton so angry before and there’s panic rising in his voice. However, Dr. Gaster keeps his composure.

“Oh, I’m afraid you’re wrong. According to my calculations, with the right amount of magic, I should be able to control the energy of the ‘portal’ and shape the timelines after my own will.”

“but what if you’re not ready? what if you wouldn’t be able to control your magic…?” There are only slight traces of anger in Sans’ voice, now replaced with sadness, desperation...prayer?

“Every new descovery requires a risk.” The scientist states blankly. The silence falls above everyone in the room.

“But is it worth taking that risk?” Your voice is low and somehow shy. You don’t fully undertand the science behind the situation, but you know Gaster has an important decision to make and that anyone should think twice before doing so.  
Gaster hesitates for a moment, it’s obvious your statement made him question his actions, but he regains his previous confidence almost imediatly. He steps closer to the machine stopping right in front of it.

“This is a historical discovery, it could change history, literally in some cases. However, the energy generator can provide power for only one use of this machine. In conclusion, I won’t have a second chance to try it anytime soon.” He turms towards the portal, his back facing you. “I must do it now.”

This being said, Dr. G. stepped into the portal. Jolts of magic energy whirl around the room.

“gaster, wait!!!”

The darkness started to slowly engulf Gaster’s body, magic crackling everywhere. Before you can stop him, Sans rushed towards the portal, throwing his upper half of his body inside in an attempt to grasp the scientist’s form. His hands took hold of Gaster’s black robe, but instead of the thick fabric his phalanges sunk into some kind of black tar-like substance. Sans felt his own magic getting out of control, mingling with the energy of the machine, decomposing along with time and space. Adrenaline and a rush of panic took over him before he felt his body being dragged out of the vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for 60+ kudos and over 1100 hits. You're amazing for bearing with my shitty fanfic ಥ‿ಥ


	9. A reason to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your comments! For all your kind words and support! You all keep me determined! 
> 
> Also check my tumblr, I take requests. :)
> 
> syraza-is-trash.tumblr.com or raz-creations.tumblr.com

This is madness. It is like a thunderstorm inside the lab. The energy generated by the machine seems like it somehow ripped reality itself. The moment Sans dived inside the rift in space and time (this is what you understood it was from what Dr. Gaster said before) to save his co-worker was when you fully understood the gravity of the situation. And without even thinking you dash right after him. Your arms wrapped tightly around his lower body, struggling with all your might to push him back from the void which seems to absorb the energy and magic, including Sans’ magic. The bright blue glow radiating from his bones seems to grow brighter and brighter until what initially was a soft warmth now is steaming hot and soon his lab coat cought fire.

With one last motion you manage to yank Sans out.

You stumble and on the floor, the impact between your back and the cold tiles knocking the air out of your lungs. You choke having a hard time breathing for a few moments. But the increasing blue light at the corner of your eye makes you glance towards it as soon as you steady your breathing. This sight is not what you expected to see. Then again, you are not sure what you were expecting. It’s still unsettling though.

Sans is sitting near you, his knees to his chest and chin resting on his knee caps. His phalanges are digging with so much force into the side of his skull that it could probably make holes in the bone. Cyan tears are rolling down his cheekbones. And his eyes… The pupil in his right eyesocket is gone while the left one glows with magic. His left pupil flashes from blue to yellow and back to blue. Waves of magic are sent through the air from him with every flash of his eye. The blue flames burnt the back of his lab coat entirely.

He looks... lost.

And there’s no time to waste, if he doesn’t control his magic you don’t know what could happen. Nothing good, most likely.  
You crawl to Sans. Kneeling in front of him, you grab his shoulders firmly and give him a soft shake. The magic electrizes every inch of your body and you can feel it buzz through your bones. You fight that and the urge to withdraw your hands from him because of the burning sensation and focus on his face instead.

“Sans…”

He doesn’t react in any way. He mumbles something you can’t understand and seems like he doesn’t even aknowledge your presence. You shake his shoulder again.

“Sans… Please… Look at me.”

He shakes his skull barely noticeably to you.

“no, no, no… this can’t… no… why… i… i could’ve… it’s my fault…”

“No, it’s not.”

“i should’ve… tried more… i...”

“Sans, listen to me.”

The steady tone and the determination in your voice made him lift his gaze enough to meet yours.

“It’s not your fault. It was his decision to make. You did your best. You tried to make him change his mind. You even jumped to save him from this crazy void thing tearing time and space! It was stupid and reckless, yes, but also very brave of you. You risked your life to save him. It’s all you could do. I know it must be very hard for you right now, but don’t blame yourself for things you cannot control.”

All he does is nod.

“But what you should control now is your magic. We can’t lose you too, Sans. Think about Pap. Who will look after him? He cares about you. I… I care about you too. Do it for him. For... me…?”

You didn’t realize when you started to cry until you felt hot tears against your skin and your voice cracked. You lean closer, hugging Sans and burying your face in the fabric of his lab coat. You try to hold back the sobs biting your lower lips so hard that a few drops of blood start running from the wound. But you couldn’t care less. You hold on the skeleton with all your force like a lifeline. You can’t lose them. The monsters had been almost like a family to you. You care about them. You can’t imagine what you would do if you’d lose any of them. You can’t let this happen. You can’t…

You can feel the intensity of the buzzing around you decreasing. The magic seems to slowly lose its power. You lift your reddned flushed face from Sans’ shoulder and meet his eyes. His magic glowing eye doesn’t flicker with the same energy as before. His features sketch a soft smile despite his own tears treatening to run down his already wet cheekbones. You can see it takes him a lot of determination to regain control over his magic.

Sans reluctantly rises a boney hand to your face and gently wipes away some tears with his thumb. You can’t help but smile wide through your tears and let out a relieved chuckle as you barely lean into his touch. After a few long moments you burst laughing (mostly because it’s better than crying), more tears cascading down the sides of your face, and throw your arms around Sans to hug him again, but this time with so much force that you could suffocate him (if he had lungs). Your whisper is so low that you’re not sure if he is able to hear it.

“Please don’t do that ever again…”


	10. I'm here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this one's longer! You get bad-written angst and fluff. Also I gotta fight writers block and write the next chapter! Ahhh, I try very hard to update as often as possible, I really do

The next few days were… quiet, to say the least. If that means that Sans kept social interactions between himself and the rest of the world to a minimum. He spent most of the day locked away in his room. And the few times when he’d come out he’d go God knows where. He’d just disappear.

It was mostly just you and Papyrus. And it was obvious that Paps knows something is wrong. He’s just a kid, yes, but he’s not dumb. Of course he was worried about his older brother, but he was trying to brighten the day with every ocassion and you were extremly thankful for that. There’s no need for more depression in the house.

It is the fifth day after the accident now and things are still the same. Sans didn’t show any sign that he is going to get rid of his new routine thus far and it kinda unsettles you. Getting over the lose of someone close to you must be very difficult, but Sans’ behaviour begins to worry you. The only times you had seen him come out of his room was to get another bottle of ketchup or any other condiment he could get his hands on. And this was the only thing he ate those days.

This has to be changed. And today is the day. It’s a hard time for Sans and you are more determined than ever to help your friend. The monsters have been reluctant in the beginning, but they’ve done so much for you and you want to do something in return.

So here you are now, standing in front of Sans’ room locked door, with food carefully arranged on a tray in your hands. Papyrus just went to bed a little earlier, after you read his bedtime story (you used to replace Sans in the last few days since he refused to come out of his room).  
The silence stings your eardrums. You’re afraid. You want to help, but you’re afraid you’d make it worse. You suck in a deep breath. No, you must do it. Things can’t continue like this. Whatever wil happen, it can’t be worse than now. You feel your confidence coming back to you.

You rise your hand. It hovers in the air for a moment before you gently knock your knuckles on the wood.

“...Sans?”

No response. You knock again a little louder.

“Sans, please open the door.” Your voice is low. “I know it must be hard for you… but you need to eat something else other than ketchup.” A pause. “...please…”

You can hear him move from the other side of the door. Then a click. You grab the handle and open the door carefully. It’s dark inside. Very dark. The only source of light is a small window. You take a step inside and slowly push the door closed. You’ve never been to Sans’ room before. You force your eyes to see in the dark. There’s a few clothes thrown on the floor. A drawer with a lamp on it, a treadmill… Wait, are you sure it’s a treadmill?... Yep, pretty sure it’s a treadmill. Why did Sans need a treadmill anyway? He is too lazy to use it. You shake your thoughts off. That’s not why you came here.

Moving your gaze to the right side of the room you spot a figure on the bed. It’s probably Sans. You mentally slap yourself. Of course it’s Sans, who else could be, you dummy? Again, not the point, _______.

How to start this.

“I-I brought food…” Maybe it’s not the best thing to say, but it’s ok.

Sans doesn’t move.

You guess?...

You step closer and stop near the opposite end of the bed.

“Is it ok if… if I sit here?”

You can barely see Sans nod in the darkness. You sit and carefully put the tray down next to you on the mattress. Silence fills the room again. Say something.

“It-it’s been quite lonely without you lately… I mean, it was me and Paps, but we both miss your presence...”

Sans stays still.

“I know it must be hard for you, but you don’t have to be alone. I… I just want you to know I’m here if you need me.”

Tense silence takes over the room once again. You begin to feel nervousness grow inside you. Maybe it was a bad idea.

“heh, he’s always been like that.”

Sans’ low rough voice makes you abruptly turn your head in his direction. He stares blankly at the opposite wall, his gaze distant.

“so sure of himself, so confident. he always assured us everything will be fine, no matter what.”

He leans with his spine against the wall releasing a soft sigh.

“he did so much for me and paps, taking care of us since we were just babybones. i wish i would’ve told him how grateful i am for that...”

“he was... like a father to us. i just… can’t imagine what i’ll do now… now that he’s… gone…”

Sans voice is strangled as he tries hard to choke back his sobs as big blue tears form at the corners of his eye sockets. It breakes your heart. Not that it wouldn’t any other time, but seeing him now, right in front of you like this, makes your soul ache. You instinctively wrap him in a slightly hesitant hug. You don’t want to make him feel unconfortable. But all your fears dissipate when he grabs the fabric of your shirt and leans into the embrace, face hidden into your shoulder, muffling his cry. With boosted confidence, you lean your head to the side to press your cheek to the top of his skull while one of your hands rubs soothing circles on his shoulder blade.

“I’m sorry…” You whisper barely audible while Sans let’s his emotions flood freely.

You stood like that for several minutes, bodies pressed together and you slowly rocking the both of you back and forth. After a while, Sans began to calm and his crying quieted until it finally stopped after a few stifled hiccups. His grip on your shirt losened as he rised his skull from your shoulder. In any other circumstances you would definetly allow yourself a few moments to curiously scrutinize the glowing blue wet spot left on your clothes by Sans’ magical tears, but right now none of it matters.  
You focused on Sans’ face, locking eyes with him. He still looks bad, downcasted, exhausted, but even so slightly less tense. One of your hands finds its way up to his cheekbone to wipe away one last tear falling from his eye socket.

“...I know it must be very hard for you. The loss of a loved one, especially a fatherly figure, must be really difficult to deal with. But think about Papyrus. He needs you. He needs you to be strong for him.”

His eyes are devoid of light and he seems to look through you.

“And I know it’s hard to stay strong in those moments. But you must, for the ones you love. And… know that I’m here for you… whenever you need me.”

You gave Sans a soft genuine smile. You notice the white lights returning to his eye sockets, albeit still dim. He straightened himself. His smile seems less strained now. He brings his hand to cup yours still on his cheekbone, slightly leaning into the touch. The coolness of his bones feels nice on your skin.

“thank you.”

\------------

You remained in the room as Sans ate. You’re on the edge of the bed, resting with your back on the wall, watching as the food magically disappeard in the dark void inside his skull. And by ‘magically’ you mean literally. Magic seems to be the answer to everything down here. You couldn’t get a better one. So, magic. Just magic.

He finished eating rather guickly, but you notice the last few hours have passed really fast and it’s quite late now.

“You should rest. I’ll take this downstairs.”

You get off the bed to grab the tray and take it away when a skeletal hand firmly but gently wraps around your wrist to stop you.

“don’t leave, please. i, uh, i’d like you to stay. if you want to...”

“I’d be glad.” You say with a soft smile while putting the tray on the drawer as soon as he released your hand instead of going all the way to the kitchen. You return on the bed next to Sans who is now tucked under the blanket waiting for you. You slip next to him, covering yourself with the other side of the blanket.

You are a little surprised when you feel a bony arm wrapping around you and Sans snuggling closer to you. He soon fell asleep, listening to your heartbeat.


	11. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a busy week and I find it really hard to focus on writing with so many things going on around me.
> 
> But, truth be told, I don't have any plot planned for this story, exept for the ending. Actually, it all started from that. XD So well, if you have any requests or ideas, just drop me a message and it'll most likely be added to this fic. \•w•/

You’re wide awake in the middle of the night. Sans is softly snoring next to you. But you can’t sleep. The thought of sleeping in Sans’ bed makes you feel in a way you can’t really describe. And being so close to him, so close that you can feel his content breathing against your skin, makes your heart race thousands of miles per hour.

So you just lay there, trying to stay calm. You gave up trying to fall asleep a few hours ago. And your mind begins to wander. What is it that you feel for him? You are fond of the skeleton, that’s a fact, but you could say you are fond of his little brother aswell. But what is this feeling? You would think that’s what friends do. Have fun, look for each other. You want to help him through this hard time and make him smile again. You wish you could take his sorrow away, even if it meant you’d have to bear it yourself instead of him. Some would call this love?... But you’re not sure if you’d call it like that.

You flinch as you’re snapped back to reality by an unexpected touch on your arm. Looking down at it though you don’t see anything.You shift your gaze around the room scanning the area. Still nothing. Nothing but darkness. Maybe you imagined it. You should try catch some sleep.

But as you move your body to a more comfortable position for sleeping you feel a cold chill run down your spine. The air around you feels colder. You take a short look at the window. It’s closed. Just how you remember it. Keeping the skin bitting cold air of Snowdin outside. Why do you feel so cold then?

You cover yourself more with the blanket. For a moment you think about Sans’ magic and how much you wish he’d use it right now like he did after the snowball fight. You grin a little at the thought. But you’re startled by the sound of movement. And it sounds like it was coming from _inside_ the room. You jerk up in less than a second, whipping your head from left to right and back, looking for whatever (or whoever) was the source of the sound. But you don’t see anything out of the ordinar. Even so, you can hear your hearth pumping fast after the shock.

The atmosphere is unsettling. You have the feeling you’re being watched. You feel a presence in the room. But it’s beyond your senses, sight, hearing, smell... Despite everything, you know something is off. You can feel it in your bones (no pun intented).

Maybe you’re just stressed. You decide to go drink a glass of water, clear your mind and go back to sleep. You slip from underneath the blanket careful not to wake the still sleeping skeleton next to you. At least one of you will get the much needed rest.

The room is not entirely dark. You can see well enough to not stumble on any random object that found it’s place on the floor (incuding the treadmill). A soft bluish light making it’s way inside through the window behind you casts shadows around the room. The long thin shadow of your form is stretching across the wooden door. For a short moment while rising your hand to grab the doorknob you recall a blurred childhood memory of yourself being afraid of monsters hidden in the dark. You chuckle under your breath thinking about where you were finding yourself now.

But your mind goes blank as your hand freezes mid air as if you’d forgotten what you were going to do with it. Actually, you look like you dropped any thought you had before, staying mortified in front of the door staring at your own shadow. Only that it doesn’t look like yours anymore. It began growing and shifting shapes, moving on its own. When you lift your gaze your eyes meet the ones of a pale white face. Its body is black and ghostly contrasting with the white of its head. But you didn’t have much time to see well its features as loud static filled the air the same moment you lifted your gaze.

The sudden noise thumps grievously against your eardrums. Your hands flew to clench at the sides of your head to ease the pain, but no use. You unconsciously take a step back.

The ghostly figure leans closer over you, glitching in and out of existence. It pays great attention to your reaction, relief slightly visible on its face as it notices you getting used to the sound. You both stood motionless for a brief couple of moments before the figure opened its mouth as to say something. But instead of words, another staticy sound pierced through your ears all of the sudden.

Hard.

It’s different, way different compared to the now background noise from earlier. It’s worse, so much worse. It feels like a thousand needles poke at your eardrums and brain, like a thunderstorm inside your skull. Your hands grip and pull your hair reflexively, but you don’t even notice how hard you pull. You just want the pain to stop. It doesn’t matter if you have to rip off all your hair from your head, you want this to stop. Just make it stop! It’s unlike anything you’ve felt or even imagined before.

If you wouldn’t’ve been stuck in your misery and your eyes misty with tears, you would’ve noticed the shadowy figure materialize two pale white hands with holes in the palms and sign someting. The left one was balled in a fist on top of the right one’s palm, lifting them upwards.

[HELP]


	12. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. :3 But I'm really sorry that the updates will still be released very slowly.

You were the only thing that was stuck in Sans’ mind the few moments before he drifted off to sleep.

After five days of misery and dark thoughts he felt like a huge weight has lifted off his soul. He couldn’t entirely forget about what happened, but at least he could allow himself to accept the fact that there’s nothing more he can do about it. (Or is it?) It was not his fault, and life goes on.  
But all of this thanks to you. You gave Sans emotional support when he most needed it and he’s so grateful for that.

And you. You were so nice to him. To them. Monsters in general. All monsters. Your innocence makes him wonder sometimes if you are even aware of the fact that many of them want to kill you. He knows though that you know. But you don’t seem to care nonetheless. Your unconditional kindness is something he can’t quite put a finger on. But this is the way you are. And he grew to like that about you. You changed his mind about humans. Made him believe that maybe not all of them are as cruel as the legends describe them. And it is something, because he can sometimes be very thick-skulled, he he.

Sans felt warm inside his so while those thoughts crossed his mind, being slowly lulled to sleep by your steady heartbeat.

\--------

A short muffled scream reached Sans’ non-existent ears, waking him up from his sleep, but the skeleton didn’t even bother to open his eyes. Maybe he imagined it. It happened to him lately. Probably ‘cause of the... recent events. Anyway. He can go back to sleep.

But the following yell is as real as it could be.

Stratled, Sans jolted like a spring to a sitting position, ready to jump out of bed if needed. But even with the screaming still in the background, he couldn’t help but notice his left eye.

It was glowing. Again. Like it did that day. It never glowed before that event. And it never did after then. Until now. This was something new. Sans would lie to himself if he would say he didn’t freak out at first. But he knows he must keep his cool and manages to calm himself down which makes his glowing eye dim until it disappears, his usual white pinpricks taking its place. Okay… that’s good.

But the yelling wasn’t.

The skeleton jumped out of bed in the blink of the eye as soon as he caught glimpse of your body curled onto yourself on the floor. You seem to be scared of something and possibly hurt. But who or what could’ve possibly done that? He doesn’t care at this moment, there’s something terribly wrong with you.

So with lightning speed Sans moved himself to the floor next to you, one skeletal arm carefully rubbing your back soothingly, trying to catch your attention. Your head snapped to look up at him, puffy teary eyes meating his white glowing pupils. Your expression relaxed and in an instant you threw your arms around his neck and clinged to him for dear life.

\------

Everything disappeared as soon as you felt a light touch on your back. Everything, the shadows, the ghostly figure, the static… gone. And with it, the pain. It was like all your prayers were heard. Oh god, it finally stopped. Relief flooded inside you making your lips curl into a small shaky smile as you realized that Sans is here, that everything that happened before is gone and you’re going to be okay, so you let yourself sob quietly on his shirt for a few long minutes.

After you finally calmed yourself down you hear Sans’ baritone voice whispering something to you.

“wanna go get some fresh air?”

Your brain didn’t aknowledge that it was the middle of the night, but even if it did you couldn’t care less. Right now you really needed to clear your mind. So you nod in response before standing up on shaky legs.

-

The two of you wandered aimlessly around Snowdin for a good 15 minutes. The small town was nice at night and the weather was calm, which made you leave behind almost instantly the weird encounter from earlier. Even though it’s a little odd for you to think about how things worked down here. Yeah, you are still trying to get used to how the weather and daylight worked under a mountain. Welp, it’s magic.

Now you and Sans are heading towards the edge of Snowdin, the one leading towards the rest of the Underground. You’ve never been there by foot, the only times you left Snowdin being the ones when you had to go to the Lab in Hotland. And everytime you would take a ride in the River Person’s boat, skipping the area in between Snowdin and Hotland. But now, at night and with all the other monsters carelessly sleeping in their homes, Sans decided it was safe enough to show you what monsters called The Wishing Room.

And you called it…

“... amazing.”

That single word made it’s way out past the lump in your throat. The sight left you speechless. Why wouldn’t it? It is something humans believe exists only in fairytales. It is literally magical!

The light is blueish and dim. The only source of light seems to be the few bioluminiscent plants grown here and there and the countless glowing crystals covering the walls and ceiling of the cave.

After getting over the first shock you finally manage to take in a few heavy breaths (you need air to live after all) and ask.

“Sans… What is this place?”

“this… is the closest to stars we have down here. or so the elders said. few people remember how the surface looks like, but monsters use to come here and make wishes like people do on the real stars.”

You look around the room. Most of them are spread across the ceiling, glowing softly like stars on a clear night. Yeah, stars. You realize the sights does remember you of the night sky. But it’s so different at the same time.

“It’s beautiful.” You whisper and slowly walk deeper inside paying careful attention to every single detail - the crystals, the plants, the soft short grass, the way that the blue light bounced around the room. Everything. Everything feels so surreal.

You find a spot next to a bunch of echo flowers and sit down on the ground. Running the palm of your hand over the tips of the grass you let yourself feel the texture of the leaves. It feels like... normal grass. But glowing! It’s so different, so new..!

You spot movement at the edge of your eyesight. You turn your head to see Sans sitting next to you. He’s smiling fondly and watching you with such warmth in the lights of his eyes. For a moment you forget where you are.

“so you like it here?” Sans’ voice snaps you out of your daze. You don’t emwaste a moment before you respond with enthusiasm.

“Like it? I love it! It’s beautiful! It’s magic! It’s - it’s so different!...”

Different. Everything down here is different for you. But only now you realize that it’s a normal thing for monsters. And the normality of the surface would be something new for them.

“Sans…” you say in a low voice. “I want to show what you showed me. I want to show you a new world. I want you to see the stars. And not only you, Papyrus too. And all the other monsters. You’re all such kind people. You deserve more. I will show you the surface. Someday. I promise.”

“_____… don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“No, if there’s anyone who can take down the Barrier right now it’s me. And If I have any chance at all I’ll take full advance on it.”

When you cauch sight of Sans’s face again first thing you notice is that he’s watching you with an unreadable expression on his face. Second thing you notice is that the next moment you feel sparks of magic on your skin and that his teeth are on your lips in one of the most passionate kisses you’ve ever had.


	13. A/N

I'm really, really sorry to say this after being so motivated to write and after I said I will update, but sadly I lost most of my work and I'm having a terrible writer's block which makes everything even more difficult. I simply don't feel like I can rewrite all the chapters I lost, I was planning to do a massive update, but now... I don't think I'll be able to ever finish this story like this. I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
